


14x14 Coda

by crazy_tortoise_lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Other, Season 14 episode 14 ouroboros, Season/Series 14, Supernatural Coda, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester, wincest if you sqint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_tortoise_lady/pseuds/crazy_tortoise_lady
Summary: Missing scenes through the episode





	14x14 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> This is pretty much cannon except for a couple things that I added and that’s all I wanted to say. Happy trails!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of characters or any of the storyline, only the parts I changed.

Sam kept muttering, “Hey hey,” under his breath as words of comfort to his brother as Dean was rolled over onto the floor. Sadly, this gave Sam a whole new look at the wound on Deans head, it just looked like a concussion so Dean should wake up soon. 

“Dean?” Sam said worriedly, as he checked his brothers pulse, he should have at least stirred by now. “Wake up! Hey, Dean?”

“Guys!” Sam yelled at Cas and Jack, turning to face them, they could now see the worry in his face. The younger Winchester turned his attention back to his brother, “Hey, Dean! Wake up!”

By the time Dean showed that he wouldn’t be gaining consciousness Cas and Jack has already made their way over to the brothers. 

“What happened to him?” Cas asked Sam, having not seen the fight because he was paralyzed. 

“I thought he just had a concussion, the gorgon banged his head against the wall,” Sam replied, “But he should of waken up by now. Cas, something’s wrong.”

 

“Dean, please wake up.” The angel said while grabbing Deans shoulder and shaking him slightly. “This cannot be good for him or the cage holding Michael, we need to get to the bunker and heal him.”

“Maybe I can heal him,” Jack said while getting to his knees next to Deans head.

“No Jack!” Castiel said grabbing Jacks hands, “Thank you for saving me but we can’t risk anymore of your soul.”

“Guys, we need to move,” Sam said with urgency clear in his voice, “We need to get Dean back to the bunker before this gets worse and Michael gets out of the cage.”

“Yes, I agree.” The angel replied

.....

 

Sam grabbed Deans arm, the one he was already holding, while Cas grabbed the other one and told Jack to go get the Impala. Sam counted to three and then they hosted Dean onto their shoulders and staggered for a few seconds before finding their footing. Deans arms were spread over their shoulders and they both had an arm around his waist for stability. 

Cas and Sam both stumbled out of the house with Dean hanging limply in between them. Jack had run ahead of them and opened the back door.

“I’ll drive, Cas you stay with Dean, Jack your in the front with me,” Sam said as he and Cas made their way too the back door. Cas shifted his part of Deans weight onto Jacks shoulders and went to the other side of the car and got into the back row and sat down.

“I’ll drive, Cas you stay with Dean, Jack your in the front with me,” Sam said as he and Cas made their way too the back door. Cas shifted his part of Deans weight onto Jacks shoulders and went to the other side of the car and got into the back row and sat down.

Looking into the back row, Sam could see that Cas had put Deans head on his lap and stroking his hair in a comforting manner. 

“Is he okay Cas?” Sam asked the angel

“I don’t know, I can’t get into his head to check on Michael and for some reason I can’t heal him,” Castiel answered him, “It’s like his body has just simply shut down, minus his breathing and heart.”

“Watch him please,” Sam told the angel, “Jack, can you call Rowena and tell her that Dean won’t wake up, we’re going back motel to get our stuff and then go back to the bunker and find out what’s wrong with Dean,”

“Yes,” Jack replied, “I can do that.”

.....

As the the four of them pulled up to the motel, Sam saw Rowena putting her bags into her car.

“Cas, stay here with Dean I’ll get our stuff,” Sam said while turning off Baby, Jack has quickly gotten out to help Rowena.

“Yes, I’ll wait here.” Cas replied. “Wait Sam!”

“What?” Sam asked.

“I don’t think it would be wise to have Jack ride back with us, he wouldn’t do well with Dean like this,” Castiel told the hunter, “Have him go ahead with Rowena to look in the lore and find out what’s wrong with Dean.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “That’s sounds good, I’ll be back.”

Sam got out of Baby and walked into the motel room where Jack and Rowena we’re finishing up with the packing. 

“Sam! What is wrong with Dean?” Rowena questioned, “Is the wee lad okay?” 

“We don’t know Rowena, we don’t know anything,” Sam said rushed, “But we need to find out soon before Michael gets outs of Dean. Would you mind going ahead with Jack to the bunker and start looking into the lore? I’ll get the rest of the bag and we’ll be right behind you.” 

“Alright Samuel, but you owe me one,” The witch replied, “I’m already helping you more than what was originally planned.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever please just go,” Sam told her, “We’ll be right behind you.” 

Once Sam has loaded all the bags and gotten into the Impala, Rowena and Jack were long gone. Sam started the engine and they sped all the way back to the bunker.

.....

(Mean while in Baby)

Cas watched Sam go inside their motel room to talk to Rowena about leaving early with Jack and was soon alone in the car with Dean in his lap. 

“Dean,” The angel said to the hunter, “Please wake up, I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t wake up. Michael would escape and burn the world, Jack would probably go into a rage and burn all his soul using his powers in grief. But Sam... he would lose a part if himself that would never be found again. He would probably find a way to kill Michael and punish him for what he did. But he would never be same and you have to stay for them! And for me! Dean you... you can’t leave us you... you can’t leave me.” 

Castiel started on stroking Deans hair again and shifted him so that the hunters shoulders were against the door with his head resting against Cas’ chest.

“I know you said that we still have plan B and I don’t even want to be thinking about that,” The angel continued, “So please wake up Dean! I would never through you into the ocean while in that Ma’alek box but you shouldn’t be in this postition. Putting me in this postition. Sam said that it was just a simple head injury so why aren’t you waking up! Wake up Dean!”

Dean you need to... you need to come back for Sam and Jack and Mary and Rowena and your father who wouldn’t want to see you fail and you need to come back... for... for me Dean. You need to come back for me so wake up!” The angel raised his voice at Dean and tried to heal him with his hands but there was no change.

“Damn you Dean Winchester for being so stubborn,” Castiel growled at the man in his arms.

Then Cas could see Rowena and Jack get into her car and drive off. Less than 10 minutes later, Sam had started Baby and then they too were also driving back to the bunker.

.....

The drive back was long, uneventful, and full of contained energy and anxiety. The drive from New Mexico to Kansas was a little under 10 hours, Sam made it under 8. Yet somehow as Baby pulled to a stop, Sam could see Rowena’s car already at the bunker. 

“How’s he doing Cas?” Sam asked while putting Baby in gear and turning her off.

“Nothing has changed,” Cas replied, “We should get him to the infirmary and have Rowena try to heal him.”

“Alright, let me come help carry him,” Sam said getting out of the car and moving over to Cas’ door. Sam opened the door to find that Dean had his head pillowed into the angels chest. Cas also had his arms spread protectively around Deans thighs and torso, keeping him in place.

Sam leaned farther into the car and grabbed his brothers underarms with Deans head falling against his chest. Cas slid out of the car sideways and took his place again at Deans other side. Slowly they all made their way into the bunker, the stairs were the worst part.

One would go down at a time while trying their best not to drop Dean and after 10 long minutes of struggle, they made it to the infirmary. Dean still hung limply in between them and Sam cought sight of other people in there but he wasn’t focused on that. 

As they made their way over to an open bed, Sam turned them around so that their backs were facing the bed. Sam carefuly sat Dean down while swinging around to grab his torso while Cas grabbed his legs. 

“Why, Why, why won’t he wake up?” Maggie studdered out coming over to the bed, “Is he-“

“It’s a head injury,” Sam cut her off while getting Dean fully situated on the bed.

“I’ll get ice!” Maggie said as she ran out of the room.

“Cas, do it.” Sam said turning his attention to the angel.

Castiel put his fingers on Deans forehead for a little while before removing them.

“Well?” The hunter questioned.

“I still can’t heal him,” Cas admitted, “I can’t even see what’s going on inside his head.”

“I can help,” Jack stated, making an appearance in the room while Rowena folded her hands in the doorway.

“No Jack!” Castiel responded, “I appreciate what you did for me but you cannot afford to burn off anymore of your soul.”

Jack stood there for a second before glancing once more at Dean and then leaving the room.

“So that’s what you have him doing?” Rowena questioned walking into the infirmary. 

“Rowena, nows not a good time,” Sam interjected.

“Maybe the gorgan did something to Dean,” Cas suggested, “before he-“

“Smashed his face into the wall?” Rowena interjected. 

They all shared a few glances around the room before Cas walked out to presumably go check on Jack. 

“What do I do?” Sam asked the witch.

“Clean his wound, make him comfortable then?” Rowena started but then saw Sams worried expression before sighing, “We’ll see.” She said as she left the infirmary.

Sam dragged a hand over his face and turned back to his brother before rummaging in the drawers for a towel. As Sam placed a hand on Deans head to steady him, his brother suddenly jerked up.

“Dean?” Sam said alarmed. Dean started grunting and squeezed his eyes shut, jerking forward and curling around Sam. “Hey, hey!”

Sam put both hands on Deans chest and pushed him back down onto the bed while telling his brother that it’s okay. Eventually flopped back down onto the bed with tension still in his face and his body still tense. 

Sam drew in a few more shakes breathes before finding a bowel of water to wet the towel he still had. After also finding the butterfly bandaids and healing cream, he went back over his brother and sat on a chair next to his bed.

The younger Winchester gently dragged the damp cloth over Deans forehead and got a whimper in return. From Michael or the wound, Sam did not know nor did he want to. Sam continued to get the blood off his brothers face until all he could he was the wound, it looked deep.

He just sat back for a minute and looked at his brother, who would be getting a meal and long nights sleep weather he liked it or not. Sam stood up and began to put the supplies away until suddenly Dean was tearing apart the infirmary while screaming “Where is he?!”


End file.
